Always and Forever
by Carole
Summary: Zechs has been having the oddest dreams lately. Is Treize responsible, or is it something more ominous? Vampires, weirdness, 13x/+6. Constructive critiques desperately sought!


***  
Please, I'm begging for constructive critisism. I especially  
want to know why I get lots of response for the stories I   
think are the worst kind of drivel and none for the ones  
that I think are actually good. It is very frustrating when  
you have no idea why some stories do and others don't. What  
am I doing wrong? Please, I need some outside opinions. I'm  
just driving myself crazy trying to figure it out on my own.  
***  
  
Anyway, on to the actual story...  
  
***  
Title: Always and Forever  
Author : Carole   
E-mail : kronos999@yahoo.ca  
  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Pairing: 13x6  
Rating: Umm... PG  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Wouldn't you be scared if they  
were? ~evil grin~  
  
Summary: Zechs has been having the oddest dreams  
lately.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, Weirdness, Vampires  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Always and Forever  
by Carole  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight streamed down through the rustling leaves,  
shadows shifting gently across the ground and his face  
as he glanced upwards towards green and blue. Zechs  
felt the corners of his mouth creep upwards in a  
genuine smile, feeling more at peace than he had for  
as long as he could remember. It did not seem strange  
that he had no idea where he was or why his mask was  
only a vague memory. It seemed right. The warm summer  
breeze the moved the leaves above, twirled his hair  
into his face, which dared to defy its usual  
precision, but  
he didn't mind.  
  
There was a low masculine laugh to his left and he  
turned, pulling long platinum strands from his mouth  
with one finger as he did so.  
  
"You should let yourself out more often, Milliard.  
You're always much too serious."  
  
"Sir?" he asked, confused.  
  
"You need to smile more often."  
  
Treize himself smiled, before he turned away to look  
out into the forest. Zechs blinked, keeping his stride  
in pace with the General's. Suddenly, all that had  
seemed so normal before, warped into something  
strange. Why was he here? Why was Treize with him?  
  
"Where are we, sir?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Treize turned to him once again,  
that smile still on his face. "I invited you to spend  
your leave with me in Bremand."  
  
Bremand? With Treize? Why couldn't he remember?  
  
"You really are adorable when you're confused."  
  
Zechs' head jerked back minutely, taken aback. No one  
had called him adorable in years and one's superior  
officer certainly did not do such a thing.  
  
"Come, I said I have something to show you."  
  
A warm hand enfolded his, fingers intertwining. But  
there was no time to wonder as the ginger-haired man  
moved forward, no time to be amazed as his heart sped  
up for no reason he could name.  
  
The trees moved by, towering giants that seemed to  
hunch over as they moved deeper into them. The sun did  
not reach the ground here, it was moss covered and  
damp. Treize, however, did not slow, moving with a  
surefootedness that would have been hard placed to be  
matched by the most agile jungle cat. Somehow, he  
remained unstained, his clothing impeccable as always.  
Zechs  
knew, though, that his own condition could hardly be  
as pristine.  
  
He was sweating, his palm in Treize's damp. Not from  
their pace, but from something else. Something was  
watching them jealously. There was someone else here.  
  
"Treize, we have to stop."  
  
"What are you talking about, Milliard?"  
  
"Someone's watching us.  
  
Treize stilled for a moment, listening. Without the  
rush of noise, Zechs listened as well.  
  
//Mine, you can't have him...// the trees rustled, the  
wind blew. //You shouldn't be here.//  
  
"There's nothing here, Milliard. Just us."  
  
Couldn't his companion hear it?  
  
Eyes burned into his and he swallowed dryly, following  
the movement of lips. "But it wouldn't matter anyway.  
There is no going back." Treize's eyes moved back  
beyond him and Zechs turned to follow the gaze. Behind  
them, what had been a clear if ragged path, was now a  
tangle of brambles and briers, thorns daring him to  
try and pass, knowing that any attempt would be  
futile.  
  
That unknown thing was out there, even as they moved  
forward. It whispered to him, even if the General was  
oblivious. It warned him away.  
  
When he saw the light up ahead, Zechs had never been  
so relieved. They would be out of these blasted woods,  
in the open once again.  
  
The relief didn't last long, though, as the warmth on  
his left had faded.  
  
"Treize?"  
  
He looked around desperately. There was no one there.  
The clearing, too, had vanished from his sight.  
  
"I told you he was mine." The voice spoke so close to  
his ear, and yet there was no mouth to form the words.  
It was so familiar, as if he knew it, but that wasn't  
possible.  
  
Another, now farther away, whispered. "Leave, leave  
him here."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Treize? Where are you?"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Treize!"  
  
But there was no answer. The wind blew his hair into  
patterns across his vision.  
  
"Mine," it said again.  
  
***  
  
Zechs jerked upwards. "Treize!" he called, before  
recognizing the Spartan room that served as his  
quarters. He had decided to keep working, rather than  
take his leave. After all, it wasn't as if he had  
anywhere to go.  
  
He fell back down onto the bed ungracefully, turning  
to look at the clock. There were only a few more  
minutes until it would go off. There was no point in  
trying to return to sleep.  
  
The Lightning Count rose to his feet. At least he  
could grab a quick shower. Dreams were just that, they  
didn't mean anything. There was no point on dwelling  
on it.  
  
***  
  
"They're beautiful, aren't they? Strange, to think  
that there can be so much conflict among them."  
  
The stars were beautiful, indeed, shining down coldly  
in the chill night air, shimmering points of light  
dotting the vault of heaven. Treize's presence beside  
him was welcomely familiar though Zechs wasn't sure  
why.  
  
He made no reply to the introspective comment for he  
knew none was expected. He merely shivered slightly as  
one hand brush along his cheek. Strange, that it was  
cold. It must have been the night air.  
  
"You're a lot like them, Milliard. An ice prince, so  
calm and cool when viewed from a distance, but inside  
you don't know which way to turn. Should you fight? Or  
should you follow your father's teachings? Which will  
you choose?"  
  
Zechs' head turned towards his companion. "I already  
have," he said firmly.  
  
"Have you?" Smile, a flash of white teeth. "You burn  
so brightly, my friend.  
I've never met anyone like you. A wonder that no one  
else has noticed... Except for Lt. Noin, of course,  
though I doubt her observation will do her much good."  
  
It was then that he noticed it, a shadow against a  
shadow, sucking up the light of both moon and stars.  
The thing, for there was nothing else it could be  
called, slunk up from the ground like thick syrup,  
oozing until it was of height with Zechs. Treize  
didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Sir! Look out!"  
  
"Milliard? Are you alright?"  
  
Something grabbed him from behind, pulling him  
backwards, holding him in place finally as he  
struggled. The shadow looked at him, eyes that were  
glowing points of blue fired the only features visible  
in the indefinable shape.  
  
"Sir, it's behind you."  
  
Treize turned. "There's nothing here."  
  
But Zechs' could see it, mere inches away from  
Treize's searching gaze as the other man looked  
straight through it. The shadow shifted in a fluid  
motion, wrapping itself around blue clad limbs,  
caressing with care before folding in on himself.  
  
He couldn't see Treize anymore. The hands holding him  
released, but it was too late. Zechs was alone under  
the stars...  
  
***  
  
"Are you alright, sir?"  
  
Zechs turned his head to the young soldier that was  
questioning him. He nodded briskly, though inside he  
mentally called himself to task for his momentary  
lapse. It was just that he was so tired. The dreams  
had gone from a mere oddity, to nuisance, to something  
worse. Now they were affecting his performance and  
endangering the lives of those under him. And sleep  
was making things even poorer, he awoke more exhausted  
than when he left the living world. Maybe he should  
have taken that leave after all, then he wouldn't be  
the one in charge of locating and destroying the rebel  
base. Or not. With the amount of damage the small  
group was causing, it was likely he would have been  
sent anyway.  
  
A week had past since the first incident, a week that  
had been haunted by his superior officer. Part of him  
was disgusted at what was obviously some sort of  
subconscious fantasy on his part, but as time wore on  
he discarded this theory entirely. Instead, he was  
left with a feeling of dread, that something was very  
very wrong, and he didn't know what. There was nothing  
wrong with Treize, logic insisted, but the dreams told  
him differently. Something was coming and he didn't  
know if he could stop it in time.  
  
"Sir! We've picked up on a communication signal!"  
  
Finally, the rebels had gotten sloppy. It looked like  
downplaying their presence in the area was going to  
pay off.  
  
"It's them, sir."  
  
Zechs smiled grimly. "Jameson, order the men to their  
suits."  
  
***  
  
Things had finished quickly. The rebels' main defense  
had been their ability to strike with surprise. This  
time OZ had managed to turn the tables. It could not  
even be called a battle, a skirmish perhaps. The  
majority had surrendered without a fight at all once  
their odds had become obvious. Zechs was thankful. It  
was good to be going home. It felt strange to be a  
passenger on the plane, but he didn't mind. He was  
sure that once he was able to see his Excellency once  
again, he could put an end to all this nonsense.  
  
***  
  
He knelt down to the level of the delicate petals.  
Zechs breathed their delicate fragrance in deeply.  
  
"I didn't know you liked roses."  
  
He flicked his gaze upwards. "You never asked."  
  
Treize gave a slight laugh as Zechs stood to his feet  
once again. "True enough. Perhaps I shouldn't make  
such assumptions about you."  
  
Zechs raised one eyebrow with as much dignity as he  
could muster. "Maybe you shouldn't."  
  
But Treize wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, he  
reached down and grasped the flower, snapping its stem  
off with a flick of his wrist.   
  
The red contrasted with pale skin as Treize gave a  
slight bow, taking Zechs hand in his own and bringing  
it to his lips in a courtly gesture. The kiss was icy,  
burning into his skin. The flower was then held out,  
its petals ruffling in the almost nonexistent wind.   
  
"For you, my sweet prince."  
  
Zechs took the bloom, skin brushing against skin for  
an instant. "Thank you, your Excellency."  
  
He looked again at the flower to hide his blush. "Too  
bad it will die now."  
  
Treize's hand suddenly came up and gripped his, and  
with this motion came a slight pain as flesh was  
pierced.  
  
"Everything dies, Milliard, sooner or later."  
  
The grip changed, loosening fingers from around the  
rose which dropped to the ground unnoticed. One  
droplet of blood pooled on the tip of his index  
finger. Treize looked at it quizzically for a moment,  
until he raised Zechs' hand once again.   
  
Gentle lips encircled the injured member, licking it  
clean as Zechs froze.  
  
"No matter the protections, even as formidable as  
these, that rose was doomed before it even bloomed.  
We've just sped up the process by a very little. Time  
withers everything beautiful and takes it away from  
us."  
  
Clouds that he hadn't even realized were there passed  
in front of the sun, the sudden dimness accompanied by  
the feeling of wrong that was familiar, like this had  
happened before, more than once.  
  
"You won't leave me, will you, Milliard?"  
  
"Treize... I..." Zechs looked down for an instant.  
  
The shadows pooling about their feet seemed real and  
alive. The wind whispered. "You can't be here. No,  
he's not yours."  
  
He looked up again in alarm. There was something  
there. It held Treize in its embrace, a faint  
distortion of reality in the shape of a man.  
  
"I..."  
  
Then the world turned inside out.  
  
***  
  
"Sir, wake up."  
  
Zechs was came to himself instantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're there, sir."  
  
"Thank you for letting me know." As the other man  
turned away, Zechs' hands clenched into fists. Every  
time it was the same. And yet he could never remember  
that in the dream. The entire thing was frustrating.  
  
*Maybe this will stop once I see him again.* Perhaps  
the ridiculousness of it all would jerk his  
subconscious out of the rut it seemed to be stuck in.  
*Just don't admit to Treize about the dreams you've  
been having.* He could only imagine how disturbed he  
would be if one of his subordinates were experiencing  
something similar about himself.  
  
***  
  
"His Excellency is ill?"  
  
Lady Une nodded. "He's been asking for you. We're not  
sure how coherent he actually is." The stern look in  
her eyes showed just how much she disapproved of the  
entire thing, but if Treize wanted something, she  
would do it. Her loyalty was absolute. It was one  
thing with which Zechs could find no fault, though it  
did tend to make her overzealous.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"He collapsed first a week ago. He seemed to improve,  
but everything turned worse after that. The doctors  
aren't sure what is wrong. He seems to have some sort  
of anemia, but that's all they've been able to tell  
us."  
  
"Why wasn't I informed?"  
  
"Why would you be? We can't let word of this get out,  
that we're vulnerable."  
  
Zechs understood that. Still, he wished he had known.  
Perhaps this was the meaning behind the dreams that  
had become even more dreaded than his usual  
nightmares. The terror of those was nothing compared  
to the despair he felt every morning upon waking,  
though the content themselves was nothing frightening.  
  
Their pace was brisk, corridors flashing by unnoticed.  
Zechs attention was elsewhere, already ahead of his  
feet with the General. The Lady stopped in front of  
the door, punching in the security code that would  
grant them access. The light on the panel turned green  
and he reached for the door handle, turning it and  
pushing the door open in one fluid motion, not sure  
what to expect on the other side.  
  
Treize was as pale as his bed sheets, a far cry from  
the man he knew. "Sir?" he called out tentatively.  
  
It seemed that there would be no answer, but eyes  
blinked open, training on him immediately. There was  
no doubt that the man was coherent, at least to Zechs.  
  
"Ah, Lieutenant. Would you close the door? I would  
like to speak with you privately."  
  
Lady Une withdrew herself without Zechs' intervention,  
the click of the lock clear in the silence.  
  
"I knew you would come back to me, Milliard."  
  
"Of course, sir." Why had that even been in doubt?  
  
"And I knew you would believe me. They think it is the  
illness talking. Do I seem in full possession of my  
faculties to you?"  
  
And he did. "Yes, your Excellency."  
  
"What would you say if I told you I wasn't ill? At  
least how they seem to mean it."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"Do you think that there are things outside the normal  
mundane realms? Things that defy logical explanation."  
  
Zechs stayed silent. Treize would explain in his own  
time, something he had always done.  
  
"Well, at least you are willing to listen, even if you  
don't believe." Treize's face turned to look out the  
window. The sun blazed into the room as it crept  
towards the horizon. There was only a few hours left  
until nightfall.  
  
"Tonight, he will come again to try and kill me."  
  
"Who, sir?"  
  
"I don't know who he is. But I know what he is. He  
isn't human, he is a monster."  
  
Suddenly his constant premonitions made all too much  
sense. Something in the dark WAS coming to take Treize  
away from him, something that Zechs could not allow,  
not as long as he still drew breath.  
  
"Does anyone else know about this, sir?"  
  
"No one else has seen him. He hasn't shown up on any  
of the security cameras."  
  
Treize looked at him again. "You do believe me, don't  
you?"  
  
And Zechs could do nothing but affirm that statement.  
"I'll take care of everything, sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I only am doing my duty, your Excellency."  
  
"Only your duty?" And Treize's eyes bored into his,  
searching out all his secrets. The hairs on the back  
of his neck rose. Treize knew, he knew about the  
dreams.  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
Or perhaps he didn't know. The feeling faded. He was  
just being paranoid. Maybe everyone was right. His  
Excellency might not be as coherent as he seemed.  
Treize again looked out the window.  
  
***  
  
The first thing he did was to order guards. If cameras  
were not to be trusted, perhaps the living could.  
Next, though, he had to find out what sort of monster  
could be responsible. Zechs recalled the burning  
electric gaze from his dream, the shadow that had  
swallowed Treize into the dark.  
  
*Into the dark_ after dark_*  
  
Tales from his childhood rose up to meet him, things  
that rational men scoffed at. *Anemia.*  
  
There was only one such creature he could think of.  
Vampire.  
  
***  
  
The words were running over him, few becoming absorbed  
any longer. Zechs glanced at the clock. He still had  
time before sunset. There was still time left to  
prepare.  
  
Nothing he dug up seemed to tell him more than he  
already knew. Holy water and crosses were out, he  
doubted he could acquire either before time ran out.  
But he did have a sword and that could be effective if  
he managed to deliver enough damage.  
  
He continued to scroll down the page. He should get  
back to Treize, so to be there before sunset.  
  
His head dipped forward, eyes heavy.  
  
He had to stay awake, he had to.  
  
Why?  
  
It was important, but he couldn't remember.  
  
Something pulled him down into the blackness.  
  
Zechs head fell forward and, as it hit the keyboard in  
front of him, he didn't even flinch in his sleep. His  
mind was busy elsewhere and such mundane matters were  
of no concern to it.  
  
***  
  
It was a world of swirling gray. A vacant landscape,  
dismal with lack of color, a plane of dead and dying  
foliage. A faint mist floated over the ground,  
tendrils of white dampness.  
  
"Milliard."  
  
"Treize."  
  
The man walked towards him, traveling over the rolling  
landscape with nary a misstep. Zechs waited patiently.  
He knew, somehow, that Treize would be here, waiting  
for him.  
  
"I wondered if I would find you here, my friend."  
Treize was right in front of him then, so close,  
separated by bits of cloth and air. Zechs breathed in  
deeply to calm himself.  
  
And Treize bridged the gab between them to whisper in  
his ear, pressing himself into Zechs who gasped.  
  
"Would you stay with me, Milliard? Would you be my  
rose that doesn't fade?" The words brushed against his  
ear in a rush of air.  
  
Until Zechs was pulled away by unseen hands. He  
struggled against them. They hadn't given him the  
chance to answer. They pressed against his mouth,  
against his throat. He couldn't breath.  
  
Eyes widening, he saw the shadow of a man, glowing  
orbs where the eyes should be, walk up behind Treize.  
It wrapped his arms around the other man, nuzzling  
into him contentedly. Dark voids of long hair fell  
across the broad chest.  
  
"Mine," it growled at him, and he swore he saw flashes  
of teeth that were too long.  
  
But Treize only had eyes for him. "You have to stay  
with me. Say that you will. You have to help me, my  
friend. Don't leave me alone."  
  
*This is a dream.* He realized, as the blackness  
enveloped the other once again. *No, not this time.  
This is MY dream and I won't allow it.*  
  
He, instead of struggling, turned to face his captor.  
Pushing with his will, instead of his body, Zechs  
narrowed his eyes. There is was, an indistinct  
apparition, not nearly so firm in substance as the  
other shadow. *LET ME GO!* he thought.  
  
And it did.   
  
"No, you can't go to him. You must stay here."  
  
*He wants me to stay asleep, he's with Treize right  
now!*  
  
He reached out a hand and grasped the shadow. It fell  
away to dust in his grip, vanishing from sight.  
  
Zechs turned quickly, gasping for breath. He couldn't  
see Treize, but that didn't matter. He knew the man  
could hear him.  
  
"I promise, Treize. Always and forever, I won't leave  
you."  
  
Zechs looked up at the swirling clouds above,  
whispering, "He can't have you. You're mine."  
  
Droplets began to drizzle down, then pored stronger.  
He brushed them from his face with one hand, staring  
at the smears of red. This was not water.  
  
And woke up, half on his feet to run to the aid of the  
man he loved, whether that love was the figment of his  
imagination or not.  
  
***  
  
The guards lay at the foot of the bed as Zechs tore  
into the room. He did not know if they were alive or  
dead, and for the moment that didn't matter, for a  
dark figure was hovering over Treize like a vulture.  
  
Zechs drew his sword.  
  
"Get off of him."  
  
The shadow turned towards him, a pale face lit by  
moonlight, long black hair flowing out lightly in the  
cool night breeze that wafted in from the open window,  
eyes like angry red sparks.  
  
"You!" it said, as if it recognized him.  
  
Before it moved with inhuman speed out the window into  
the darkness beyond.   
  
Zechs did not give it a second thought. He followed,  
though he spared a moment to judge the distance of his  
coming fall and yell orders to the soldiers who rushed  
into his Excellency's room.  
  
It was a long way down, yet he managed to roll to his  
feet uninjured. His mask fell to the ground, his hair  
streamed behind him. Part of him questioned the sanity  
of running out into the darkness after a vampire, but  
the other part was angry and it knew where the other  
had gone, though Zechs couldn't have said how. No  
matter where the creature went, he would find it.  
  
And it knew that as well, which was why it stopped  
running.  
  
In the darkness, he could make out the faint glows he  
knew were eyes. It was watching him.  
  
His entire being focused on the coming confrontation.  
Everything else, the alarms and rush of soldiers,  
vanished into a more calculating part of his mind.  
  
"You fool," the voice hissed. "You shouldn't be here.  
Don't you understand?"  
  
"I'm sure I don't, if understanding is what is  
necessary to let me stand by while you kill him."  
  
"Too late for that, he's already dead."  
  
No, it couldn't be. Red anger flowed through him,  
infusing his veins with fire, burning him from inside  
out.  
  
"And you will be dead too, if you stay," it continued,  
but Zechs didn't care.  
  
"Then I die."  
  
With that he rushed forward, battle cry on his lips  
full of the anguish of what might have been. It took  
him nearly by surprise and the creature as well.  
  
Or so it appeared from its expression with Zechs'  
sword embedded in its chest.  
  
It made a gurgling noise.  
  
A clawed hand came up and grabbed his throat, but the  
grip was weak. Not nearly as strong as it had been in  
the dream.  
  
"I tried to warn you. You can't go back."  
  
The hand let go, and Zechs pulled backwards, the blade  
making a sucking sound as it was loosed from its  
grisly sheath.  
  
"You can't stop me."  
  
He stared down at the creature, the cause of his  
torment, for a moment, before raising the weapon once  
more. With a vicious stroke, he forced it through bone  
and flesh. Once, twice, thrice and it was done. The  
head rolled away like the victim of a demented  
children's game, mouth gaping.  
  
Until it began to melt into dust, turning to sand  
before his eyes.  
  
In a few moments there was nothing there. Nothing but  
sand watered with tears.  
  
***  
  
"Milliard."  
  
Zechs looked around curiously. He wasn't sure how he  
had gotten there, but that wasn't unusual. The dreams  
always went this way. He was in Treize's room once  
again, seated in a chair that was the remnant of a  
bygone age.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I'm glad to see you're alright."  
  
Treize was looking out the window thoughtfully, his  
form blocking out the stars, no longer confined to the  
bed but looking strong and hale.   
  
"I was worried that you wouldn't return to me. He  
killed the guards, you know."  
  
No, he hadn't know. So, this wasn't a dream then, was  
it?  
  
Treize chuckled. "Oh, this is real. Dreams are as real  
as you want them to be, Milliard. Sometimes they are  
more real than any of this." One hand gestured to the  
world at large.  
  
But he hadn't said that out loud, had he?  
  
"Then I'm glad you're feeling better, sir."  
  
"Oh yes, quite, thanks to you."  
  
Treize turned towards him. The look in his eyes made  
Zechs freeze. They practically glowed with inner fire,  
staring into his soul. And he knew that earlier that  
day had been no coincidence.  
  
"He tried to stop what he'd already started. But I  
couldn't have that happen. And when one's sire is  
dead, one is truly free."  
  
Pink flesh ran over white teeth. It was then that  
Zechs realized how pale Treize still was. He stood to  
his feet.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are,  
Millard?"  
  
There had only ever been one voice that had said that,  
but it hadn't been real. It was only a dream, wasn't  
it? This couldn't be real, either.  
  
He instinctively tried to walk backwards, but couldn't  
move. Zechs swallowed nervously.  
  
Treize walked closer, stopping a foot away. The man  
closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, smiling again.  
Without opening his eyes, he placed one cool finger on  
Zechs' cheek, trailing it downward, and left across  
his mouth. "Shh... you don't have to worry. There was  
never anything to be afraid of." The finger was  
removed once again, the faint pressure relieved.  
  
Then Treize pulled his close, enfolding him in strong  
arms. That feeling, that scent, that was purely HIM  
was almost intoxicating.  
  
"Always and forever."  
  
Fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his head to an  
angle and holding it still. Treize's face brushed his  
own, before he felt a sharp pain.  
  
And it hurt, his vision narrowing, his world focusing  
simply on that...  
  
As it became something else, something as pure as the  
pain, that surrounded him. Something far beyond his  
youthful fumblings at sex and intimacy. There was  
nothing in the world beyond the two of them. There was  
only Treize.  
  
He moaned, leaning into Treize, trying to touch, to  
have more of every sensation. His heart pounded  
loudly, his being drumming with ever beat.  
  
*Please, please, please... Touch me, kill me, feel  
me... Please.*  
  
He was hot, but shivering. His vision began to black,  
blurring as less and less oxygen reached his brain.  
Then everything went white and he could see forms  
dancing on the insides of his eyelids as they slipped  
closed and his head fell forward.  
  
Treize and the shadow, intertwined with each other.  
The darkness, though, was as blurred as his vision,  
gaining color, gaining form. The skin lightened to a  
hue too pale to be human, the hair went from the  
blackness of obscurity to his own familiar platinum.  
Eyes that glowed blue turned towards him with a smile  
through too pointed teeth.  
  
"Mine," that voice said, one that he knew so well. The  
vision came close and closer, until there was no  
difference between them. The future and present merged  
into one. Together. Always. Forever. Until the end of  
time.  
  
~THE BEGINNING~  
  
***  
Notes:  
As a bit of a celebration for 'What is Your Pleasure,  
Sir?' coming in first in the Devil with an Angel's  
Face contest, I decided to post this. It was  
originally part of a longer story where the GBoys took  
turns telling scary stories, but I didn't think I'd  
manage to finish the rest of them so you only get  
Quatre's. Still, it's a story in its own right. Totally  
influenced by Placebo's 'My Sweet Prince' and Annie  
Lennox's 'Love Song for a Vampire' which are both  
awesome songs and I totally recommend them. The first  
is especially 13x6/6x13 with a bit of Wufei thrown in.  
Hope you enjoyed! (and if not, please tell me why!)  
*** 


End file.
